The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicle operating in accordance with a projection principle.
Such a headlight is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 41 09 657 A1. The headlight has a light source, a reflector, a shield arranged in a beam path of the light reflected by the reflector for producing a bright-dark limit of the light bundle exiting the headlight, a lense through which a light passing over the shield passes, and a light-permeable cover member arranged after the lens as considered in a light outlet direction. The cover member or cover disk is operative for covering the light outlet opening of the headlight only and has no or only a low optical function. In other words, the light must pass through the cover disk as uninfluenced as possible. The cover disk in its shape and in its outer appearance corresponds to the surrounding part of the vehicle, for example the chassis, the bumper or other parts. It is possible that the cover disk has a partial region which has an undesired optical action, in that the passing light can be deviated by it, for example upwardly, whereby a blinding of a counter coming vehicle driver can be caused.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headlight for a vehicle operating in accordance with the projection principle, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a headlight for vehicle, in which the cover member has a region in which the light passing through it is deviated upwardly, and a screening device is provided between the shield and the cover disk with which at least a part of the light passing on the shield is screened, which would pass through the region of the cover disk.
When the headlight is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has the advantage that in a simple manner without special design of the cover disk, the upwardly directed light exit from the headlight is avoided.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, an additional shield is arranged between the first mentioned screen and the lens. This has the advantage that the additional lens is not directly visible when one looks on the headlight.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the additional shield is formed of one piece with the carrier element. In this construction no additional mounting or connecting works are needed for the additional screen.
In accordance with still a further feature of present invention, the screening device is formed by a partial coating of the lens with at least partially light-impermeable material. In this construction no additional mounting or connecting works are needed for the screening device.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.